On The Edge
by KarineM
Summary: Um acidente deixa Bella em coma. Edward volta a Forks para se desculpar com Bella. Pós Lua Nova.


**ON THE EDGE**

**It's getting light outside****  
****She still there but no one cares****  
****They sang her Happy Birthday yesterday without her****  
****Do you want to see yourself flying through the night?****  
****This gift is what you need****  
****You're gonna be alright****  
****Eyes close and fall**

"_Está clareando lá fora__  
__Ela ainda está lá, mas ninguém se importa__  
__Ontem eles desejaram-na parabéns sem ela__  
__Você quer ver voando pela noite__  
__O presente que você precisa__  
__Você ficará bem__  
__Olhos fechados e caia"_

Já havia se passado três meses desde aquele dia desastroso. Bella estava lá, ainda em coma. E tudo por minha culpa. Se eu não a tivesse deixado... talvez nada disso teria acontecido.

Desde então, eu estava dedicando cada segundo da minha eternidade para ela. Eu sabia que a minha família estava preocupada com a minha reação a tudo isso, principalmente pelo fato de fazer três meses que eu não bebia exatamente nada. Eu sabia que os meus olhos estavam o mais escuro possível, e que as manchas roxas debaixo dos meus olhos estavam ficando cada vez mais profundas. Desde que eu entrei naquele quarto, eu nunca mais pude sair.

Ontem, completou três meses e dois dias desde o acidente.

Ontem, a minha Bella completou 19 anos.

Todos vieram aqui.

Mas eu podia ouvir o que eles pensavam. Todos já estavam conformados, menos eu.

Eles desejaram-na parabéns, mas ela não estava mais aqui. Para eles, o correto seria deixar que ela se fosse. Eu só não queria perde-la.

E ao mesmo tempo em que eu pedia para que ela acordasse, eu implorava para que ela se fosse.

**Her first time on the edge****  
****The scars will stay forever****  
****Side to side with death****  
****A moment that feels better****  
****Darkness and light are blinding her sight****  
****She's not coming back**

"_Pela primeira vez no limite__  
__Cicatrizes durarão para sempre__  
__Frente a frente com a morte__  
__O momento que parece melhor__  
__A escuridão e a luz estão bloqueando a visão dela__  
__Ela não está voltando"_

E então essa era a verdadeira praga da eternidade. Eu ficaria marcado para sempre.

Nesse instante, meu corpo estava fraco pedindo por sangue. Mas eu não sentia vontade de me alimentar. Eu estava em um quarto de hospital somente com o aroma da minha heroína, era isso o que realmente importava.

No inicio, todos vinham com frequência ao quarto trazer sangue animal para mim, mas eu não me alimentava. Com o passar dos dias, essas visitas se tornaram menos frequentes, até acabarem.

Eu sabia que estava fazendo com que toda a minha família sofresse, mas nada mais importava. A única coisa que ainda era importante para mim era a minha Bella, e ela agora estava cara–a-cara com a morte.

Ela não conseguia voltar. Ela não estava voltando.

**It's getting light outside****  
****She cannot sleep 'cause time stands still****  
****Someone's hand is touching her, she has no will****  
****Each time when it hurts, she just feels so alone****  
****She doesn't care at all****  
****Her memories have long gone****  
****Eyes close and fall**

"_Está clareando lá fora, ela não consegue dormir __porque o tempo ainda está parado_

_As mãos de alguém tocando-a, ela não tem nenhum__  
__desejo__  
__Cada vez que isso a machuca, ela se sente sozinha__  
__Ela não liga__  
__As memórias dela já se foram__  
__Feche os olhos e caia"_

A cada segundo, uma imagem passava pelos meus olhos. Imagens minhas, imagem de outras pessoas. E nelas estavam a minha Bella.

Cada um que vinha vê-la tinha algo para se lembrar.

Renée se lembrava de quando ela disse mamãe pela primeira vez.

Charlie se lembrava do nascimento dela.

Angela se lembrava do primeiro dia de aula.

Mike se lembrava de uma ida ao cinema.

Tayler se lembrava do acidente de carro.

Jessica se lembrava do dia em que elas foram a Port Angeles fazer um passeio de garotas.

Mas a lembrança que mais me causava dor era a de dois lobisomens.

Sam se lembrava de quando ele a encontrou perdida no bosque.

E Jacob... Ele se lembrava de tudo.

De quando ela chegou a casa dele como um zumbi. Das aulas de moto. Do cinema. Dos dias que se seguiram desde a transformação de Jacob. Da campina com Laurent. E por ultimo, do dia em que ela se jogou do penhasco.

" – Bella, esse não é o melhor dia para cumprir a minha promessa. –Ele dizia.

- Mas eu preciso disso Jake, por favor. – Ela implorava.

- Tudo bem, eu só vou deixar as nossas coisas no carro e nos pulamos juntos esta bem? –Ele pediu.

- Eu te espero. – Ela prometeu."

Mas ela não esperou. Ela se jogou daquele penhasco enquanto gritava o meu nome. Ela se jogou em direção as pedras.

Enquanto as minhas memórias estavam passando pela minha cabeça, as delas já não existiam mais.

O corpo dela estava ali, mas não a mente.

E mais uma vez eu estava implorando que ela acordasse.

**And closer to the edge****  
****The scars will stay forever****  
****Side to side with death****  
****This time feels even better****  
****Darkness and light are blinding her sight****  
****She's not coming back**

"_E próxima do limite__  
__Cicatrizes durarão para sempre__  
__Lado a lado com a morte__  
__O momento que parece melhor__  
__A escuridão e a luz estão bloqueando sua visão__  
__Ela não está voltando"_

Eu podia sentir, meu tempo com ela estava acabando.

As batidas rítmicas do coração dela estavam cada vez mais fracas. O sangue corria devagar. Ela estava morrendo.

Eu chorei sem lagrimas, implorando por ela. Pedia a Deus que permitisse que ela ficasse, que ele fizesse com que ela voltasse.

Mas ela não estava voltando!

**She shuts the door****  
****She longs for more and more****  
****And more****  
****She shuts the door****  
****She longs for more and more****  
****And more****  
****Just once more****  
**

"_Ela fecha a porta__  
__Ela anseia por mais e mais__  
__E mais__  
__Ela fecha a porta__  
__Ela anseia por mais e mais__  
__E mais__  
__Só mais uma vez"_

Então eu me lembrava do dia em que a deixei, certo de que fazia a coisa certa.

"- Por favor Edward! Fique ! –Ela implorava.

- Eu não posso Bella . – Eu dizia.

- Edward, por favor! – Ela chorava. – Me leve então!  
- Não Bella. Entenda, eu não te amo. – Eu disse.

- Eu prometo não insistir em algo mais! Seja só meu amigo então! Eu só não posso te perder ! – Ela chorava.

- Eu não posso. – Eu dizia.

- Por favor Edward! – Ela se ajoelhou. –Eu não vou conseguir viver sem você.

- Adeus, Bella. "

E com um beijo na testa eu a deixei ali, sozinha naquele bosque.

**Everyone is watching****  
****Her arms are so sore****  
****But she doesn't care anymore****  
**

"_Toda a gente está vendo__  
__Suas armas são tão doloridos__  
__Mas ela não se importa mais"_

E em seguida vinham as imagens que não me pertenciam.

" – Bella, sua mãe vai te levar para casa. – Charlie dizia.

_- _Eu vou arrumar as suas coisas meu bem. – Renée disse.

- Eu já estou em casa. – Bella disse catatônica.

- Não, vamos para nossa casa em Jacksonville. Phil arrumou uma decoradora maravilhosa para arrumar o seu quarto. Você vai ter um banheiro só pra você, e o seu quarto tem uma vista maravilhosa.

- Eu estou em casa! – Ela disse mais firme.

- Não Bella. Forks não é a sua casa. – Renée disse.

- Vocês não tem o direito de fazer isso! Eu não vou embora daqui! Essa é a minha casa! Eu não vou embora! – Bella gritou chorando enquanto tirava as suas roupas da mala.

- Bella... – Renée tentou dizer.

- EU NÃO VOU EMBORA! – Ela gritou.

- Tudo bem. – Charlie disse com um suspiro. "

**And falling from the edge****  
****The scars will stay forever****  
****Side to side with death****  
****This last time even better****  
****Darkness and light are blinding her sight****  
****She's not coming back****  
****Not coming back**

"_E próxima do limite__  
__Cicatrizes durarão para sempre__  
__Lado a lado com a morte__  
__O momento que parece melhor__  
__A escuridão e uma luz estão bloqueando a sua visão__  
__Ela não está voltando__  
__Não está voltando"_

O coração dela estava cada vez mais fraco.

Eu me levantei do sofá e deitei na maca com ela.

- Bella, minha Bella. Acorde. – Eu implorei em um choro sem lagrimas. – Eu prometo que nunca mais vou embora. Ficaremos juntos para sempre. Eu te transformarei, e então nós viajaremos pelo mundo juntos. Nos poderemos nos casar, e sermos felizes para sempre, como nas histórias da Cinderela.

- Como se você gostasse de Cinderela não é? – Eu disse irônico. – Você sempre preferiu Heathcliff a qualquer Príncipe Encantado não é Bella? E eu que acreditei que somente humanos fossem capaz de cometer tantos erros assim. Eu achava que somente Heathcliff conseguiria destruir a vida de quem ele ama, e olha o que eu fiz com você meu amor? Eu sou um monstro Bella. Eu não mereço viver. Eu não mereço o seu amor.

- Mas por favor, acorde Bella. Me mostre que você ainda esta aí!

**The sky is casting over****  
****Her last wish stays unsaid**

"_O céu está sendo arremessado__  
__O último desejo dela continua sem ser dito"_

- Edward? – Ela disse com uma voz fraca.

- Sou eu meu amor. – Eu disse beijando o pulso dela.

- Eu te amo. Para sempre. – Ela disse antes de fechar os olhos.

E então eu não ouvia mais o seu coração. Não havia mais pulsação ou respiração.

Ela se fora.

E junto, ela levava não só o meu coração.

Ela levava a minha vida.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Essa é uma song-fic. A música recomendada é On the Edge - Tokio Hotel. Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu só criei a história. É curta e também um pouco triste.**

**Espero que quem leu tenha gostado, e deixe um review.**

**Thanks :)**

**Ah, vou deixar o link da música no youtube: http:/*.com/*watch?v*=1bvKPlfxZC0 (é só tirar os *)**

**kahcll**


End file.
